


i'm a sucker for you

by blushings



Series: birthday drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: High Heels, M/M, as joe jonas once said.. high heels, youtuber seo johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Johnny is a YouTuber. Seokwoo is his boyfriend. There are heels.





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> since seokwoo is 4 inches taller than johnny....johnny is baby agenda is in the works

“Hey, guys! Welcome back to my channel!”

Seokwoo is supportive of his boyfriend and his YouTube channel, regardless of how… questionable his ideas are sometimes. For example, right now Johnny wants to film _both_  of them in platform heels for a _week_. Don’t get Seokwoo wrong; he likes wearing heels. However, he’s not sure if Johnny can do it a week (he doesn’t say anything about it). Johnny had asked him to join him in this video because it’s _his_  first time wearing heels and he doesn’t want to do it alone. 

“These are the shoes for the week!” Johnny says on camera, pulling out 7-centimeter high platform heels. It’s not a lot to Seokwoo, but he knows Johnny is crying inside.

The older talks more on camera before bending down to start sliding his feet in and fastening the straps. Seokwoo hears him mumble something about being worried they wouldn’t have his size, which makes him giggle and he kisses his forehead.

Watching Johnny stand in the shoes wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t like a baby deer taking its first steps. Something along the lines of a dog walking in booties. It would probably be easier for him to walk if he didn’t have his socks on but Seokwoo knows Johnny doesn’t want to give a certain audience free porn.

With ease, Seokwoo slides on heels that Johnny picked for him and adjusts the straps. Johnny’s heels make him around 189cm while Seokwoo is now around 200cm. He walks over to his boyfriend and kisses his forehead.

“Ugh,” Johnny grumbles, stumbling away. “You make me feel small. It’s been I don’t know how long but I’m still having conflicting feelings about.”

Seokwoo laughs, pulling Johnny into a hug as he kisses his face, jaw, and neck. Johnny doesn’t squirm but he giggles lightly until Seokwoo bites him.

“Asshole. You’re lucky my editing skills don’t suck.”

* * *

The next day Johnny puts on some pretty socks he bought specifically for the video. They’re white with lace around the tube of the sock. He doesn’t have a certain look he’s going for, but the lace adds some personality to his plain white shirt and blue jeans. Seokwoo is dressed similar but with black instead of white so that they’re matching while contrasting.

They’re both off from their day jobs, so they head to their favorite cafe. They receive a variety of comments ranging from sweet ones to not so sweet ones. They mostly just get people staring without trying to be obvious, but it’s kind of hard for them not to be seen when Johnny can see them in his viewfinder. He documents his afternoon and how the heels make his feet ache while Seokwoo sips iced coffee and laughs off to the side.

Unlike Johnny, Seokwoo isn’t a YouTuber. _But,_  both of them are Instagram fiends since they’d both willingly do the most for their aesthetic.

Right now isn’t one of those moments because they’re just taking cute pictures as they drink their coffee and pose in front of a brick wall or during the golden hour to catch the sun at the _right_  time.

* * *

 

They’re both back to work. Seokwoo could easily not wear his heels since they work at different places and just let Johnny suffer on his own, but he’s not an asshole. He records himself walking to his desk and makes sure to record his coworker’s reactions in case Johnny wants to upload the footage.

When they both return home at the end of the day, they cuddle and give each other foot massages. 

* * *

 

It goes like that for the rest of the week until they sit down and Johnny gives his thoughts on heels. He likes them, but he’s tall enough so he might stick to smaller heels.

“I’m going to wear them more often so I can be even taller than you. We’d be so cute as I’d bend down to give you kisses,” Seokwoo teases as he pinches Johnny’s cheek.

“Just because you said that I’M going to wear heels more often. Let me be the same height as you, you ass.”

Seokwoo pouts. “But you’re so cute being only a little shorter than me.”

* * *

 

Once the camera is off, they’re cuddling on the couch as Johnny edits his video while Seokwoo rereads _Slaughterhouse-Five_  by Kurt Vonnegut. He’s about to flip the page when he remembers what Johnny said earlier, so he taps his shoulder.

Sliding off his headphones, Johnny goes, “Huh?”

“Are you really going to wear heels more often?”

“Well, heels or platforms. And just more because my feet have to adjust… Why?”

“Nothing, you just look hot in heels.”

“God,” Johnny rubs his face. “Sometimes I hate you.”

Seokwoo giggles before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes johnny is wearing church socks


End file.
